Coco Bandicoot
"Crash? Crash! Crash, my battery's fried. Make yourself useful, big brother and go get an extra battery for me." __'Coco Bandicoot', Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Coco Bandicoot is the highly intelligent and spirited younger sister of Crash Bandicoot. She often aids her big brother by building gadgets ideal for the situation or even tagging along with him in his journeys, using self-taught martial arts to defend herself. Just as her brother was, Coco was an ordinary bandicoot until she was taken from the jungle and genetically enhanced by Dr. Neo Cortex. It is unknown how she came to live with Crash afterwards. Naughty Dog era Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Co co is first seen in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back living on N.Sanity Island with Crash. One day, when the battery for her laptop runs out, she sends Crash off to find a replacement battery for her. When Coco discovers that Crash is gathering Crystals for Cortex, she becomes suspicious of Cortex and decides to hack into Cortex's computer and see what he's really up to. What she finds are detailed schematics for an improved Cortex Vortex and a suspicious-looking space station. She learns of Cortex's real plan just as Crash has gathered all the Crystals, and reveals Cortex's intentions to Crash before he can give the Crystals to Cortex. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped In Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (in which she is a playable character), Coco is called upon by Aku Aku to use Dr.Nefarious Tropy's Time Twisting Machine and gather the powerful Crystals in their original places before Cortex does so. Coco helps by gathering the Crystals in 17th century China, the 18th century Pacific Ocean, and World War 1 Europe. She is also responsible for the defeat of Dr.N.Gin on the Moon, with her new pet tiger Pura assisting her. Traveller's Tales era Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath Of Cortex In Cra sh Bandicoot: The Wrath Of Cortex, Coco activates a new Portal Chamber for Crash to use when the Elementals wreak havoc on the Earth. She helps Crash gather the Power Crystals needed to stop the Elementals by collecting them in Japan, a tsunami-havoc Asia and an avalanche zone. She also stops an amada of Cortex's space stations from striking Earth. Near the end, she helps Crash and Crunch escape from Cortex's malfunctioning space station. Crash Twinsanity In Crash Twinsanity, Coco is ambushed by Dr.Neo Cortex, who stuns her, an d disguises himself as her in order to lure Crash into a trap. Many moments later, Coco believes that Cortex kidnapped Crash, and travels to the Iceberg Lab to confront him. With a swift kick, she attacks Cortex and sends the Power Crystals he was holding flying into the Psychetron. The resulting chain reaction leaves Coco paralyzed until the end of the game. In an earlier version of the game, Coco was to have a much larger role, helping Crash and Cortex gain access to the airship by hacking into the security system of Cortex's old castle in stages that parodied the Matrix series. Additionally, a deleted level named "Gone a Bit Coco" would see Cortex traveling into Coco's Brainoval Hyperbarium through a malfunction in the Psychetron, encountering many "pastel-colored horrors". Crash will be hurt if he touch's her while she is paralyzed. Radical Entertainment era Crash Of The Titans When Nina replces her uncle, Dr.Neo Cortex, Coco is brainwashed and is forced to finish the Doominator. She ends up completing the Doominator, but is rescued by Crash and is able to stop it at the end of the game. She also works on a device that is intended to recycle butter. She eats pancakes with Crash and Crunch in celebration at the end of the game. Crash: Mind Over Mutant Coco is a playable character in the cooperation of the Wii and Xbox 360 versions of Crash: Mind Over Mutant. Because her animations would be too much memory in the PlayStation 2 version of the game, she is replaced by a white-furred version of her brother named "Carbon Crash". At the beginning of the game, Coco converts the Doominator's eye into an entertainment system. After seeing an infomercial advertising the "NV", a do-anything personal digit assistant, she receives an NV along with Crunch and quickly become addicted. Soon enough, the NV transforms her into a ferocipus beast who tries to destroy Crash using a giant basketball-launching machine. After being defeated and informed (to her disappointment) that the NV had a negative influence on her, she uses the Doominator's eye to access Cortex's blog and learn what Cortex is planning. She is accessible as the second player's character from that point on.sem sombra de duvidas coco é mais participante neste game com crash do que os anteriores Spin-offs Crash Team Racing Coco i s a playable character in Crash Team Racing, driving a pink high-acceleration kart. Her home track is Coco Park. In the game's epilogue, Coco opens up her own Internet dating service after the events of the game, even though it isn't going well, share prices are through the roof. Crash Bash In Crash Bash, Coco is summoned by Aku Aku to battle again st Uka Uka's team, a fight of good and evil alongside her brother, but, Aku Aku forces Uka Uka to hand over two of his team as he has too many and chooses Tiny Tiger and Dingodile. Her stats are equal to her brother, in the Crate Crush minigames, she can spin crates far while moving, although her throwing range isn't good. In Polar Push, she can push two times in a row and has great pushing power. In Tank Wars, she shoots average moving fireballs. Her best is the Pogo minigames where her and Crash are slightly faster on their pogosticks. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure In Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure, Coco builds a device that reverses the effects of Cortex's Planitary Minimizer with the power of the Crystals. Crash Bandicoot 2: N.Tranced In Crash Bandicoot 2: N.Tranced, Coco is abducted by N.Trance and is hypnotized alongside Crunch and Fake Crash. Coco battles Crash in a large battleship inside an active volcano, with Crash attacking the craft while it is reloading it's weaponry. Upon snapping out of N.Trances control, Coco becomes a playable character, gathe ring two Crystals in space while escaping the wrath of a fireball created by N.Tropy. Crash Nitro Kart Coco is a playable character in Crash Nitro Kart, driving for Crash's team in a kart with high turning prowess. In one cutscene in the game's story, she uses her hacking skills to put the hyperactive Nash to sleep. Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage In Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage, Coco teams up with the Professer to track down Ripto and Dr.Cortex. Later in the game, they're both kidnapped by Cortex's niece, Nina Cortex, who keeps them locked up in cages. After being freed from her cage, Coco suggests that Crash and Spyro put a tracer on Cortex and Ripto as to allow the heroes to track the villains back to their hideout. Coco's last major contribution to the story is constructing a portal to Cortex' and Ripto's lair. Crash Tag Team Racing Coco is a playable character in Crash Tag Team Racing. In the game's story, Coco disco vers the sole clue to whoever stole MotorWorld's Power Gems has lead to Wumpa Whip. Because of Crash's high consumption of the beverage, she briefly believes (along with others) that Crash is the culprit, despite the fact that Willie Wumpa Cheeks is the park's lone source of Wumpa Whip. At the end of the game, Coco, Crash, and Crunch were offered the park's deed, but Coco returns it to Von Clutch, to whom she feels it belongs. Crash Boom Bang! Coco plays a centrual role in Crash Boom Bang!, in which she is invited by the Viscount to the World Cannonball Race in his search for the Super Big Power Crystal. Images coco poster.jpg coco1.jpg coco3.jpg 4.png 5.png 6.png Category:Characters